In LED modules with a plurality of white-light LEDs, use is usually made of LEDs which have been classified as of the same type with regard to their color and intensity during production. This serves the purpose of equipping a module with LEDs that are as far as possible identical, and of thereby achieving a color impression that is as homogeneous as possible.
However, during production, LEDs are generally sorted in relatively rudimentary fashion and divided into only a few groups. Moreover, this division is oriented toward production parameters. The color perception of the human eye is only of secondary importance in this case.
As a consequence, clearly visible fluctuations in the color impression may therefore occur in such LED modules. This problem is aggravated particularly in the case of white-light LEDs or white-light modules since deviations from the white point in the color space are particularly readily noticeable as a color cast.